The present invention relates generally to antimicrobial compounds. More particularly, the present invention is related to a new class of polypeptides, designated herein "Magainins", which have a broad range of antimicrobial activity. It is noted that the "Magainin" family of compounds having the properties as described herein have never heretofore been discovered or known.